DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!!
!! |Translation = Here Come the Jokers!! |Gallery = DMRP-01 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp01 |Release = March 25, 2017 |Next = DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! |Previous = DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X |Block = Duel Masters }} Here Come the Jokers!! is the 1st DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 104 cards, including; **1 Master Cards (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons ***It also introduces a new Master Card card rarity. *It features cards with the Neo Creature and Neo Evolution Creature card type. *It features the Jokers Civilization. *It also features powerful anti For No Cost cards that are used as an answer to the Revolution and Revolution Final For no Cost Rush metagames. *Jolly the Johnny and Joe Kirifuda is featured on this pack's cover artwork. Races This set introduces the following races; *' ' **Metallica (previewed in DMR-23) *' ' **Mutopia *' ' **Mafi Gang *' ' **Beat Jockey *' ' **Gransect *' ' **Jokers *'Shared Races' **Dragon Guild (All monocolored civilizations) **Specials (All civilizations) It also features the appearance of less commonly seen older races, Light; Initiate, Guardian and Starlight Tree, Water; Cyber Command and Fish, Darkness; Death Puppet, Demon Command, and Parasite Worm, Fire; Flame Command and Xenoparts, Nature; Giant Insect, Mystery Totem and Snow Faerie. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Labyrinth *Master Breaker *Master Double Breaker *Neo Evolution *Super Shield Trigger Unnamed Mechanics *An ability known as Reverse Fury Charge was introduced on Jokers creatures, *An ability known as Attack Bend was introduced on Metallica creatures. Reprinted Cards *93/93 Faerie Life Contents *MAS1/MAS1 Jolly the Johnny *S1/S10 Burning Dead Sword *S2/S10 Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle *S3/S10 Asamaram, Red Attack Silver *S4/S10 Sharkuga, King of the Sea *S5/S10 Georges Bataille *S6/S10 Mukade, Asura *S7/S10 Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank *S8/S10 Dope Double Boarder *S9/S10 Hyper Mustin *S10/S10 Pumppump Panzer *1/93 Dotsuking, Three Crown King *2/93 Shouten, Stellar Guidance *3/93 Samohan, Green Knowledge Silver *4/93 Octopa, Sublime Knowledge *5/93 Hoseters 5 *6/93 Stomak, Electric Killer *7/93 Geekogils, Misfortune Demon 06 *8/93 Block King *9/93 Goringoli, Bower Steamship *10/93 Shizenseijin *11/93 Bainaradoor *12/93 Senno, Brainwash *13/93 Time Stopon *14/93 Bernine, Dragon Armored *15/93 Novalty Amaze *16/93 Just Labyrinth *17/93 Sprate, Dragon Armored *18/93 Pittdel, Death Devil *19/93 Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ *20/93 Rudolf Carnac *21/93 Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 *22/93 Babylon Gelg *23/93 Loud Noise Noisy *24/93 Dachicco Churis *25/93 Dodonga Roar Cannon *26/93 Babarga, Dragon Armored *27/93 Deathmatch Beetle *28/93 Cocoon Maneuver *29/93 Chotto Q *30/93 Batten Oyaji *31/93 Jojojo Jokers *32/93 Tatoise, Strange Stone *33/93 Rockcrusher, Earth's Wrath *34/93 Rau La Terra, Pale Light Guardian *35/93 Heaven Castle's Barrier *36/93 Crystal Cave *37/93 Fujittsu, Shell Beast *38/93 Cyber Turn A Rusty *39/93 Ilkiru, Loved One *40/93 Jimisi, Shell Beast *41/93 Onikamas, Strange Flow *42/93 Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored *43/93 Gazaan, Ancient Knight *44/93 Boost, Misfortune Demon 33 *45/93 Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 *46/93 Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor *47/93 Borsche, Dragon Car *48/93 Diedy, Tune Tank *49/93 Nagnag Churis *50/93 Batch Hit *51/93 Frypan Mountain *52/93 Kumakumawari *53/93 Bontobo *54/93 Mafariich Tank *55/93 Stepple, Cherry Blossom Wind Faerie *56/93 Splasuika *57/93 Yattareman *58/93 The Ramen *59/93 Nostal, Vizier of Nostalgia *60/93 Glass Wood *61/93 Morgen, Blue Defense Silver *62/93 Amber, Strange Stone *63/93 Crista, First Squad *64/93 Limestay, Strange Stone *65/93 Shine Arrow *66/93 Aqua Hills *67/93 Karm Crawler *68/93 Strikefish *69/93 Horan, Shell Beast *70/93 Zaessa, First Squad *71/93 Hiraga, Shell Beast *72/93 Royal Academy Hoele *73/93 Raven, Brain Excavator *74/93 Crash Worm, Rock Worm *75/93 Taku, Comedy Doll *76/93 Jari, Misfortune Demon 27 *77/93 Bagin 16, First Squad *78/93 Goron, Misfortune Demon 56 *79/93 Dark Sun *80/93 Explosive Maunaloa *81/93 Diedy's Driver *82/93 Gorosaurus *83/93 Vulcanodon, Sharp Gunner *84/93 ChuChuris, First Squad *85/93 Appo Churis *86/93 Revolver Cannon *87/93 Momoncook *88/93 Butokaka *89/93 Channel Totem *90/93 Totenton *91/93 Roaring Grind Horn *92/93 Lugundodo, First Squad *93/93 Faerie Life Cycles Cost Reduction (A cycle of creatures who reduce the cost of creatures in their respective races by 1. Except for Yattareman they each have "First Squad" in their name.) * — Yattareman * — Crista, First Squad * — Zaessa, First Squad * — Bagin 16, First Squad * — ChuChuris, First Squad * — Lugundodo, First Squad dmrp1-57.jpg|Yattareman dmrp1-63.jpg|Crista, First Squad dmrp1-70.jpg|Zaessa, First Squad dmrp1-77.jpg|Bagin 16, First Squad dmrp1-84.jpg|ChuChuris, First Squad dmrp1-92.jpg|Lugundodo, First Squad Specials (A cycle of creatures that have the Specials race.) * — Burning Dead Sword * — Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle * — Hoseters 5 * — Mukade, Asura * — Block King * — Shizenseijin dmrp1-s1.jpg|Burning Dead Sword dmrp1-s2.jpg|Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle dmrp1-5.jpg|Hoseters 5 dmrp1-s6.jpg|Mukade, Asura dmrp1-8.jpg|Block King dmrp1-10.jpg|Shizenseijin Come Into Play - Doublers (A cycle of creatures that have a Come Into Play ability that doubles the number of cards in a zone doubles power instead.) * — Asamaram, Red Attack Silver * — Hoseters 5 * — Georges Bataille * — Dope Double Boarder * — Shizenseijin dmrp1-s3.jpg|Asamaram, Red Attack Silver dmrp1-5.jpg|Hoseters 5 dmrp1-s5.jpg|Georges Bataille dmrp1-s8.jpg|Dope Double Boarder dmrp1-10.jpg|Shizenseijin Super Shield Trigger (A cycle of spells that have the Super Shield Trigger keyword.) * — Time Stopon * — Novalty Amaze * — Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ * — Babylon Gelg * — Dodonga Roar Cannon * — Cocoon Maneuver dmrp1-13.jpg|Time Stopon dmrp1-15.jpg|Novalty Amaze dmrp1-19.jpg|Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ dmrp1-22.jpg|Babylon Gelg dmrp1-25.jpg|Dodonga Roar Cannon dmrp1-28.jpg|Cocoon Maneuver Shield Trigger Creatures (A cycle of creatures that have the Shield Trigger keyword. Aside of Bainaradoor they are based on an ancient creature.) * — Bainaradoor * — Rau La Terra, Pale Light Guardian * — Aqua Hills * — Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 * — Gorosaurus * — Roaring Grind Horn dmrp1-11.jpg|Bainaradoor dmrp1-34.jpg|Rau La Terra, Pale Light Guardian dmrp1-66.jpg|Aqua Hills dmrp1-45.jpg|Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 dmrp1-82.jpg|Gorosaurus dmrp1-91.jpg|Roaring Grind Horn Uncommon Neo Creatures (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the Uncommon rarity.) * — Tatoise, Strange Stone * — Fujittsu, Shell Beast * — Raven, Brain Excavator * — Borsche, Dragon Car * — Momoncook dmrp1-32.jpg|Tatoise, Strange Stone dmrp1-37.jpg|Fujittsu, Shell Beast dmrp1-73.jpg|Raven, Brain Excavator dmrp1-47.jpg|Borsche, Dragon Car dmrp1-87.jpg|Momoncook Dragon Guild (A cycle of creatures that have the Dragon Guild race and are based on an older Dragon card.) * — Bernine, Dragon Armored * — Sprate, Dragon Armored * — Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored * — Borsche, Dragon Car * — Babarga, Dragon Armored dmrp1-14.jpg|Bernine, Dragon Armored dmrp1-17.jpg|Sprate, Dragon Armored dmrp1-42.jpg|Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored dmrp1-47.jpg|Borsche, Dragon Car dmrp1-26.jpg|Babarga, Dragon Armored Gallery Trivia *This card features multiple cards with names and artwork resembling cards through Duel Masters history. These can be seen here. *This is the only DMRP set with only 1 Master Card. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs